Greninja
Greninja is a playable character in the Super Smash Bros. series. It is from the Pokémon series. Biography Greninja is the final evolution of Froakie, one of the starter Pokémon in the Kalos region. Greninja is a bipedal, frog-like Pokémon. It is mostly dark blue with a yellow chest, a white triangular marking over each eye, a light blue four-pointed star on each thigh, and yellow on the lower half of its face. It has red eyes with white pupils and its mouth is hidden behind a large, pink tongue that wraps around its neck and extends outward behind its head. Running down the middle of its head is a fin-like extension, and there is a similar fin on each side of its head. Light blue webbing connects its head fins. There is a large, white bubble-like bump on each elbow and knee. Its back feet have two toes, while its front feet have three toes. Each digit has a bulbous tip and yellow webbing. Greninja's moves with the speed and grace of a ninja. It uses swift movements to confuse its enemies while it slices them up with throwing stars made of compressed water. These throwing stars are sharp enough to split metal. Greninja is a very fast Pokémon and is often the most popular choice of the fully evolved Generation 6 Pokémon. Greninja was most notably used by Ash Ketchum in the anime where it eventually gained access to its own unique transformation, Ash-Greninja. This form can keep up with most Pokémon that can Mega Evolve. In Super Smash Bros. Greninja debuts as a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 4. It was first revealed in the Super Smash Bros. Direct on April 8, 2014. Much like in its home series, Greninja is very quick and mobile. However, it possesses more consistent KO power overall in comparison to them. It also possesses special moves that can catch opponents off-guard, such as Shadow Sneak and Substitute. Masahiro Sakurai decided to add Greninja to Super Smash Bros. 4 long before the release of Pokémon X and Y, having initially reserved a space on the roster for a brand new Pokémon. Sakurai's only source material for designing the character was concept art of Greninja. Greninja returns as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Unlike in SSB4, it is an unlockable character instead of a starter. Trivia *Greninja won first place in the Japanese Pokémon general election 720 poll to decide what Pokémon would be distributed at showings of Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel in Japan. *Greninja is the second Water-type Pokémon in the Super Smash Bros. series, after Squirtle. *Greninja is so far the only fighter to be an amphibian. *Out of all the newcomers of SSB4, Greninja has the fastest air speed by default. *Several Greninja in the film Detective Pikachu use water swords, similar to the Greninja in Smash 4. External Links *Greninja on Pokémon Wiki *Greninja's page on Smash Wiki de:Quajutsu es:Greninja fr:Amphinobi it:Greninja Category:Super Smash Bros. series Characters Category:Characters not from the Mario Universe Category:Ninjas